Lick and Sniff
Lick and Sniff is a fanon HTF episode. In it, it reveals a shocking origin about Licky. Plot Sniffles is prowling near an anthill, licking his lips. He gets ready to pounce and eat the ants with his indestructable suit. It can only be deactivated if he gets stepped on, which is very unlikely. Meanwhile, Licky is running from bees and, unknowingly, tramples Sniffles. Sniffles, angry that his suit is deactivated, screams in rage at Licky and scared him away. Flaky, who witnessed this, asks why Sniffles hates Licky. Sniffles explains, bringing us to a flashback. Seven years ago, Sniffles was building a rocket, wishing his nerd frends weren't on vacation. He then got an idea: He was gonna clone himself. He grabbed a few liquids and glass viles and gets to work. Two hours later, Sniffles is almost done. He just has to mix the two concoctions in a beaker. Sniffles, not knowing that Nutty's saliva was in there from the last time Nutty visited as Sniffles test subject, mixes the two concoctions. He then puts in a peice of his fur in the beaker. All of a sudden, the concoction grows, bubbles, and foams, and takes the shape of an anteater. Sniffles was happy, then suprised. His clone was purple, a little more fuzzy, and had a lazy eye. Sniffles shrugged and gave him a science tool. The clone, thinking it was candy, started licking it like crazy. Sniffles took away the object and lost faith in the clone thing, but decided to give him a name anyway: Licky. Sniffles put up an air mattress in his room and nodded. When Sniffles woke up the next morning, his room was a mess. He saw Licky apparently searching for candy. Sniffles went to his lab to figure out his clone problem. He then saw Nutty's drool and discovered that Nutty's drool mixed with Sniffles' fur. As the week passed, Licky started getting on Sniffles' nerves, but the final straw came on the day Sniffles was 75% done with his rocket. He came to resume working, but then saw it missing some of it's armor, showing the inside. Sniffles saw Licky, who was still looking for candy, and Sniffles turned red with rage. When Licky got down, Sniffles yelled at Licky and used an invention to teleport Licky to the center of town. Back in the present, Flaky said that even though Licky is weird, he should be forgiven. She also states that he is overeacting and impatient when it comes to inventions. Sniffles realizes this and then looks down and admits he made a mistake hating his clone. Licky, who heard this all along, steps out from his hiding place, and asks if he and Sniffles could be friends. Sniffles smiles, and he and Licky shake hands. Moral Love your enemies and they will become your friends. Deaths None. Trivia * This shows how Licky came to be. * Even though Sniffles and Nutty's DNA created Licky, Sniffles and Nutty are NOT lovers, and they are BOTH straight. Plus, even though their DNA made Licky, they will not consider themselves his dads. Gallery (Gallery needed) Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 110 episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths Category:Origin episodes Category:Episodes That mark permanent changes to a character